


Owner's Offering

by VelvetPaw



Series: Hockey Gods [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom/sub Undertones, Hockey Gods, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetPaw/pseuds/VelvetPaw
Summary: When your team wins the Cup, a team owner makes a very special offering, and if the Hockey Gods are kind sometimes prayers are answered.





	Owner's Offering

When it was Mario’s turn to make the Owner’s Offering, he pulled Geno aside for a short conversation. After a few moments of intense discussion, Geno smiled and clapped the older man on the back. “Need to find Sid, then where we meet you?”

“Hmmm, I think the master bedroom might give us the best chance for privacy,” Mario said, looking around at the crush of people still high off the win and the copious amounts of champagne and beer still flowing.

“Okay, fifteen, twenty minutes and we meet you there,” Geno said as he headed into the crowd looking for Sidney.

Mario made his way over to the side of the room where the Cup sat in pride of place. He nodded to the Keeper of the Cup then said simply, “Owner’s offering.” The Keeper lifted it off the table and placed it in Mario’s hands with a small bow. With the Cup firmly in hand, Mario wended his way through the drunken revelers and made his way over to the staircase.

When Mario reached his room, he placed the Cup on a small round coffee table (if you asked Nathalie)/footstool (if you asked Mario) located in the center of the bay window seating area. Surrounded by a comfortable sectional sofa upholstered in pale gold, it was one of Mario’s favorite places to relax with Nathalie and a glass of wine.

It was here that they discussed, debated and eventually made most of their life altering decisions; his career, their children, buying the team, the Foundation. It was also here they looked ahead to the future and dreamed and schemed and hoped. In short, it was the perfect place to make his offering to the Hockey Gods.

He’d just finished unbuttoning his cuffs and rolling his sleeves when he heard the soft knock on the door. He opened it to find Sidney looking at him quizzically. “G said you wanted to see us?”

Mario peered over Sid’s shoulder at Geno. “You didn’t explain?”

“Thought it better coming from you, not shouted over crowd below,” Geno put a warm hand in the small of Sidney’s back as Mario gestured them into the room.

“Come sit then, for a minute, while we talk.” Sidney stepped into the room and directed by the hand on his back, headed toward the seating area. A small indrawn breath held for just a moment, was the first indication that he saw the Cup sitting in the conversational area.

“Still feel same,” Geno whispered in Sid’s ear. “Even now, still breathtaking.”

“But what is it doing here?” Sid frowned slightly at Mario, as he and Geno took seats on the sofa facing Mario across the table. “Does the Keeper know you have it?”

“It’s my time to make the Owner’s Offering,” Mario smiled fondly as Sid’s frown eased, only to be replaced by a look of confusion.

“Ah…so we should probably leave you alone….”  Geno’s hand on Sid’s knee kept him from standing as he obviously thought they were interrupting something.

“Actually, Sidney, I asked Geno if you and he would be part of my Offering ceremony.” He held up a hand to forestall the protest he could see Sid about to make. “I know it’s kind of unorthodox, but it’s also part of my…” He struggled visibly for a moment to come up with the right word, “thanks giving?”

At Sid’s look of incomprehension, Mario explained further. “When you made your offering after the win, you gave thanks for the most precious moments of the season, the things that meant the very most to you. You thanked the Hockey Gods for the best parts of playing Championship hockey, correct?”

“Yes, of course,” Sid answered.

“Well the Owner’s Offering is a little different. When I offer, I give thanks not just for the best parts of the season, but the best parts of the team as a whole as well as my hopes and dreams for its future. In some small way, I work to shape the future of hockey and the legacy I leave for the next owner.”

“Okay, I get that,” Sid said, still puzzled about why Mario was sharing this with him. “But I still don’t see what that has to do with us.”

Mario sat forward a little in his seat, a small smile on his face. “Sid, do you know what the best part of our team is? The heart and soul of the Penguins? The thing that brings this team together and makes it such a dominant force?”

“Well, there’s so much skill and talent, it’s hard to narrow it down….” Sidney began.

Mario’s smile grew as he shook his head gently. “No Sid. It’s actually very easy to tell what the heart and the soul of Penguins hockey is, or I should say rather, who it is. It’s you two, Sidney Crosby & Evgeni Malkin. Without your talent and relentless drive to be the best, this team would not be where it is today. You are, in my mind, the best part of the team, the center of it all.” As Mario spoke, Sidney could feel the blush starting to cover his cheeks, leaving him red and embarrassed.

“Sid, best definitely, but…” started Geno.

“Geno is totally the foundation…” Sid said at the same time.

Mario held up his hand forestalling both arguments, “Coach Sullivan described you two as the heartbeat of the team. I really liked that analogy because a heartbeat has two beats, ba-bump, ba-bump, not one. And for the last twelve years, the heart of our team, has been two players, not one,” Mario looked back and forth between them.

“But I still don’t see…” Sid started again.

Mario interrupted gently but firmly, just the tiniest hint of Dom in his voice. “Sid. This isn’t your decision, it’s mine. And if you remember, my offering is two-fold; it’s thanks for what is best and hope for the team’s future.” He gentled his voice and continued, “I know we haven’t spoken of this lately, but you know my hope for the future is that someday, you will take over management of the Penguins. Whether you choose to coach, scout, manage or ultimately someday own the team, it is my dearest wish that you will continue to be a part of Penguins hockey forever.”

“Mario….” Sid stopped. “I literally don’t know what to say here.”

“You don’t have to say anything, Sid. But I do have a favor to ask of you and Geno,” Mario looked back and forth between them. “Since you are literally the best part AND my dream for the future,” Mario glared when it looked like Sidney was about to protest again. “I wanted you to be part of my offering.”

“Mario, I’m beyond flattered but…” Sid flustered, turned to Geno for help.

“Sidneyushka, deep breath,” Geno inhaled audibly, waited for Sid to follow suit, then exhaled slowly. A couple more slow deep breaths followed.

“Sid, Mario already asked if I willing to share you for this. I agree if okay with Sid. If you not comfortable, we say no, no hard feelings. Mario still make offering but maybe less powerful since is only his essence. But still great offering since he is Mario Lemieux and how can Hockey Gods fail to listen carefully to wishes of Le Magnifique?” He smiled teasingly at Sid.

Sid closed his eyes for a moment to think. It had been a couple days since the Cup win, but with the never-ending stream of parties and appearances, and with the final epic push to actually get to and through the Final, it had been almost two weeks since Sid and Geno had been together other than the Player’s Tribute. He wanted this time with Geno and he was willing to share this last little bit of himself with the Hockey Gods and with Mario. Decision made, he opened his eyes and smiled at Geno.

“Mario deserves to make his offering his way so I’m willing if you are, G,” Sid waited for Geno’s nod.

Geno looked over to Mario, quirked an eyebrow in question.

Sid’s small huff drew their attention back to him. “I trust you both. You have my full and enthusiastic consent and cooperation.”

“Okay, Sid, please go stand in middle of room. Remove your shoes and socks and wait for further instructions. Mario and I need to discuss,” Geno ordered. Obediently, Sid stepped away from the seating area to give the Doms their privacy. Sid felt himself drift a bit as the other men discussed logistics.

“Undress down to shorts, Sid. Then come to me,” Geno’s lazy command drew Sid’s eyes back to the couch where Geno still lounged. Mario was settled further down the sectional, in the curve of the U; close enough to view but not close enough to really participate in the scene. Sidney quickly undressed and walked toward the couch.

Both doms stared at Sid, admiring the well-defined chest and arms, the flat stomach and thick thighs. “Ah, I remember the days of being that fit,” Mario sighed and patted his own stomach. “I don’t miss all that work, but it sure looks good on him, doesn’t it Geno?”

“Mmmm. Very nice, Sid. Best body, so sexy,” Geno praised. “Now, come over here,” he gestured to the spot between his legs where a kneeling pillow lay on the floor. Sid walked over and knelt down gracefully on the indicated pillow, head bowed, back straight, hands resting on his thighs; the perfect picture of a submissive awaiting his Dom’s pleasure. Geno felt something in him clench tight and then melt into a warm puddle, as he realized yet again, that this beautiful man, chose him, Zhenya, as his Dom.

“So good Sid, so perfectly obedient, always want to please me,” Geno cupped a warm hand around Sidney’s neck and squeezed lightly, feeling Sid relax into his touch. “So very good for me, Sidneyushka."

“Now Sid, undress your Dom,” Geno brushed his thumb lightly over Sid’s cheek before releasing him to this task.

Sid peeked up through his lashes at Geno, a tiny smile on his lips, before rising to his knees and beginning his task. Big hands, scarred by hockey, gently undid each button and then slid it down and off Geno’s left arm, then the right. Sid folded it carefully, before laying it aside and tugging to untuck Geno’s undershirt. Hands skimmed lightly up flat stomach and ribs before lifting the shirt over Geno’s raised arms and head. This, too, he folded neatly and set aside.

Next he began work on Geno’s pants, undoing belt, snap and zip before Geno lifted up enough for Sid to slide them and Geno’s boxers over his hips and off. When he was done, Sidney sat back on his knees in his resting pose, waiting his next order.

“Well done, Sid. Thank you.” Reaching out a hand, Geno stood and tugged Sid to his feet as well. He quickly slid Sid’s boxer briefs off before pulling him close for a quick kiss. Sid rested his hands on Geno’s chest before going to his tiptoes to deepen the kiss.

Long moments later, Geno pulled away and resumed his seat. Sid looked flushed and dazed and more than half hard.

“Come, Sid, sit on lap facing me,” Geno instructed, guiding and shifting Sidney until he was exactly where he wanted him, legs spread wide to accommodate Geno's thick thighs. “Hands behind back. Now stay, don’t let go.”  The position left all of Sid available for Geno to play with.

“Hmm, very nice, Sid,” Geno said appreciatively as he eyed the man before him. “Where to start first, hmm?” Geno traced light fingers up Sid’s stomach and over his pecs before coming to settle on Sid’s nipples. Using the nails on his thumbs, he flicked back and forth relentlessly, until they tightened into little red berries and Sid’s breathing became short hard pants.

“Love that you so sensitive, Sidney. So responsive to my every touch.” Geno trailed his hands over Sid’s shoulders enjoying the fabulous definition and strength, before coming back to tease his nipples further. When Sid started to squirm, Geno leaned in for a kiss, this one gentle and slow, soothing rather than arousing. As Sid calmed slightly, Geno sat back and resumed his leisurely stroking.

By now Sid’s cock was fully hard, and with one last tweak of Sid’s overly sensitively nipples, Geno moved lower to toy with Sid’s dick.

“Mmmm, love your sexy cock, Sid.  Blushes so pretty, just like cheeks,” Geno teased as Sid’s cheeks flushed red to match his cock.  Using a firm grip, Geno began jacking Sid slowly.  Pearls of pre-come leaked from the slit, only to be gathered up by Geno’s thumb and smeared over the head of his cock.  The long, slow strokes drove Sid mad, and it was all he could do not to thrust up into Geno’s hand.

“G, please,” Sid moaned softly, “Feels so good, but I need to move, please.” 

“Stay still, Sid, my turn to enjoy.”  Geno’s fingers moved lower, scratching oh-so-lightly over Sid’s velvety balls before rolling them gently.   Sid’s abs contracted, pulling tight and hard, as he fought the desperate urge to move into the touch; a bead of sweat trickled down Sid’s temple.  His head dropped back and his eyes closed as he breathed in deeply trying to do as Geno requested.

Merciless, Geno’s fingers drifted back to Sid’s taint, where he pressed and rubbed, massaging just firm enough that Sid was aching to move.  A low wordless moan spilled from somewhere deep within, as Sid’s thighs clenched tight around Geno’s legs.

“Zhenya, please!”

Taking pity on Sid at last, Geno slowly swept his hands up and down Sidney’s thighs, savoring and soothing.  Eventually one hand drifted up to the nape of Sid’s neck and gently pulled Sid down into a tender kiss.  “Love you so much, Sid, there are no words in any language.”  For a moment they rested, foreheads pressed together, just breathing each other’s air.

“Hands up around my neck, Sid.  Time to get you ready for me,” so saying Geno shifted and rearranged Sid until he was sitting more sideways in Geno’s lap, giving his thighs a rest from their kneeling position.  With a bit of encouragement, Sid spread his legs, so that one knee rested against the back of the sofa and the other foot rested on the floor leaving him displayed for Geno’s attentions and fully on view to Mario.

A quick peek through his lashes revealed Mario leaning back against the sofa idly fondling himself through his dress slacks.  Sid flushed and squirmed uncomfortably.

“No need to be embarrassed, Sidney,” Mario reassured him, “You’re a handsome young man submitting beautifully to your Dom.  The absolute trust to you display in Geno and the reverent way he handles you is a special thing that would stir any Dom.  You’re exquisite together.  Never be ashamed of that.”

Geno gently turned Sid to face to him and waited until Sidney looked up at him almost shyly.  “Value gift of your submission, Sid.  I’m never share with anyone who wouldn’t value too.  You so beautiful and perfect.  Give Mario this gift; he make best offering to Hockey Gods.”

Sid took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment to center himself. He wants to do this, he wants to make this offering and there’s no one on the planet he trusts more than these two men. When he looked up again he's calm and focused.  “Yes, G, please tell me what to do.”

“Close your eyes, Sid. Lean against me and let me prepare you,” Geno instructed gently.  Sid moved slightly so that he could rest more firmly against Geno’s chest, then closed his eyes and relaxed into Geno’s arms. Geno hugged him gently before grabbing a small bottle of lube.

“Gonna touch you now, Sid.  Gonna slick you up for me.  Get you ready for my cock,” Geno murmured softly as he warmed the lube on his finger before lightly touching Sid’s puckered hole.  He traced circles slowly smearing lube around before pushing in with the tip of his finger.  The tight skin yielded grudgingly, but the slick digit glided slowly deeper.  More lube and more fingers followed, scissoring, stretching, opening. Sid groaned as Geno’s fingers brushed against his prostate in an irregular rhythm.  His hips rolled and twisted slightly, wanting more of that sensation.  He felt full and hard and aching and he just wanted more. “Zhenya!”

Sid’s voice was a whisper, a plea, almost a prayer, begging his Dom for more.  Geno was absolutely gutted by the sound of his name in that voice.  “Sidneyushka, любимая.”  (beloved)  He placed a gentle hand on Sid’s cheek turning him into a passionate kiss.  Lips and tongues caressed and teased, sipped and devoured.

Gently withdrawing his fingers, Geno nudged Sid into a more upright position.  “Ok Sid, back on your knees, facing me.  You gonna use those perfect hockey thighs and ass to ride my cock.”  An all-over body shiver shuddered through Sidney at those words, but he re-positioned himself over Geno’s lap as directed.  Geno held his cock steady as Sid slowly lowered himself onto it. 

When he was fully seated, Sid looked up to find Geno staring at him with a proud smile on his face.  “Best Sid.  No one better in whole world, you so perfect for me.  I am so very blessed.”  Geno visibly struggled to find the words he wanted in English, before trailing off into a stream of Russian. 

At the small tap on his thigh, Sidney began to move slowly up and down, using his immensely powerful thighs to lift and lower slowly.  Geno’s hands rested firmly on his ass, supporting rather than directing.  Sid added a small roll to his hips, barely rocking his dick into Geno’s abs with every lift, teasing himself with extra stimulation to both prostate and cock.  Small gasps escaped him as the tension within him mounted. 

“So good for me, Sid.  Give up control so hard for you but you do because I ask.  Thank you Sidney for such great gift.”  Geno wrapped his hand around Sid’s dick, the sweat and pre-come drooling down Sid’s cock just barely enough lubrication for Sid to glide comfortably through Geno’s fingers. 

Pulling Sid in closer, Geno continued to stroke Sidney firm and fast, dragging the most beautiful groans from his partner.  “Come for me, Sidneyushka.  Submitted so beautifully now take pleasure.”  Sid ground down hard, angling his hips so that Geno’s cock hit his prostate dead on.  Geno sucked a kiss into the join of shoulder and neck as Sid came with a heartfelt groan.  Tremors wracked Sid’s thighs as he tried to remain steady through the orgasm. 

Geno resettled his hands on Sid’s hips, ignoring the mess, and thrusts up as deeply as possible, once, twice, before dragging Sid down for one final grind.  “Sidney!”  Geno cried as he reached his own climax.  Sid seemed to deflate, settling into Geno’s arms as they held each other through the aftermath.  

The unmistakable sounds of a cock sliding through a fist eventually pierces their post orgasmic haze, and they turn slowly to watch as Mario strokes himself to climax.  His pants are open and his hand is stuck down his briefs moving almost leisurely.  His eyes are half closed and he’s resting almost slumped against the sofa.   

“You two are just so damned beautiful together.   Thank you for sharing this with me and for giving me this gift.”  Mario smiled at them fondly.  “Are you ready to make the offering?”  They nodded and all three men reached come-covered hands toward the Cup. 

When their hands all rested on the bowl, Mario spoke, “Gods of Hockey, hear my prayers.  I offer you the best and most talented my team has to offer, the very heartbeat of the Penguins.  Accept this offering and my thanks for all you’ve given.  As the owner of the team, I request that you also accept this offering as my hope for the future of the Penguins, as I passed the leadership of the team to Sidney and Geno, so too let me one day pass the ownership and leadership of the franchise.  Let them lead in this capacity when the time is right, just as capably as they lead on the ice now.  And in turn let them find the generational talent that will continue the string of Penguin player/owners that makes Pittsburgh so special.” 

“He be most talented Russian center,” Geno said playfully. 

“Canadian,” Sidney corrected with a smirk. 

“He’ll drive his teammates mad trying to keep up with his work ethic,” Mario smiled at them both. 

“He’ll have soft hands and best hockey sense,” Geno continued the dream. 

“He’ll be a huge presence both on and off the ice and he’ll play smart, too smart to take stupid penalties,” Sid grinned mischievously at Geno. 

“He’ll be just what the franchise needs when it needs it most,” Mario added. 

“He win two more Cups for Pittsburgh,” said Geno. 

Sid scowled, “Just two?” 

“Can’t ruin our legacy, Sid.  We still best!” 

“Okay, so he can win three Cups,” Sidney refused to let it go. 

“Only if we win four, Sid,” Geno said stubbornly. 

“From your mouths to the Hockey Gods ears!” Mario concluded.

 

15 years later

Sid mounted the stage to make the Penguins first round draft pick. He was nervous because this was his first time up on the stage as an owner and he wanted everything to be just right. The last few years after Geno’s retirement had been tough on the team and it was time to rebuild. Fortunately, the Pens had just the player to do it.

Vasily Gagnon was an 18-year out of the OHL. Born to a Russian figure skater who met and fell in love with a Canadian hockey player at the 2010 Olympics in Vancouver, he was the most promising center of his generation. Analysts had been raving about his superb hockey sense and puck handling skills since he started in Juniors and his outstanding work ethic and sheer dedication to the sport was lauded as second to none. He was smart, quirky and funny and the fans and media loved him. They’d had to beg, barter, trade and scheme to get the first pick, but Sid knew that it would be worth it.  He belonged with the Penguins.  He was their gift from the Hockey Gods, their dream made flesh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, offering kudos and for your lovely comments!


End file.
